


It Doesn't Hurt When You Are Near

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fever, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jensen Ackles, Pain, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teenagers, Vomiting, Worried Jared Padalecki, Worried Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: While Jared and Jensen are out, Danny starts to feel strange. By the time he realizes he should've told them, it's too late. Luckily, he has three cute nurses to help him out.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so, first off, I want to apologize for the immensely long wait. I know it's been quite a while since I added to this 'verse, but my mind has been overrun by ideas and it all got a little overwhelming. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you to EmetoDude, who requested a fic with Danny super sick and the girls taking care of him. I hope this is what you were looking for :)

Jensen’s felt this itch in the back of his mind all day-- like there’s something he’s missing, but for the life of him, he can’t figure out what. 

It’s there during the drive to the drive cleaners to pick up his and Jared’s suits for the ceremony tonight...when he watches a movie with the twins so Jared can help Danny finish his homework... even while he and his mate shovel the snow off of the driveway so they would be able to pull out of the garage. And now, in the process of slipping a soft burgundy sweater over his head as he sits on the end of the bed in only his nice slacks and tee-shirt, the same niggling feeling shows up again.

“Everything okay, babe?” Jared asks him. The alpha’s standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie. He looks pretty damn classy in his perfectly-tailored navy blue suit and shiny black dress shoes. He affixes the silver cufflinks that match his grey shirt as he walks over to his mate. “What’s wrong?” 

Jensen shrugs. “I don’t know… I guess, I just-- feel like I’m forgetting something…” 

“Like what?” Jared asks, bending down to tie the omega’s shoes. He hasn’t had the opportunity since their youngest, Mina was born almost five years ago. 

Jensen rolls his eyes fondly at his mate. Jared always loved helping him get ready when he was pregnant. 

“I don’t know. I’ve just had this _weird_ feeling all day...” 

Jared pats his knee. “Well, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, babe. I mean, we’ve got the tickets, made sure we could get out of the driveway, the girls have been fed, and Danny volunteered--” Jensen arched an eyebrow. Jared huffed. “--Okay, fine. We asked and he agreed.”

Their son had been planning on going to a school dance tonight. But then, three days ago, their regular babysitter called to say she couldn’t watch the girls while Jensen and Jared went to Jared’s award dinner. Jensen refused to leave the girls at home without someone to watch them and Jared’s presence was expected at the dinner, so they’d asked Danny if he would be willing to stay home. 

The omega chuckles before shaking his head. “No, you’re right-- I’m sure it’s nothing.” He gently places his hands on either side of Jared’s face then leans in to kiss him. “Besides, _tonight_ is about you.” 

Jared blushes. 

Two weeks ago the alpha had been notified by the school board that he was nominated for the Teacher of the Year Award. The catered dinner the couple is attending tonight will be followed by a huge ceremony where all of the nominees will be recognized before the winner of the award is announced. 

Jensen has been beaming with pride ever since his mate shared the good news with him, but Jared is anxious for it to be over. As soon as this year’s nominees were announced, the school has been shining an unnecessary light on him. They had someone from the yearbook ask him for a quote, he had to give a short interview to one of the school newspaper’s staff and was even forced to make a speech over the intercom yesterday morning. 

It’s all a bit much for the alpha, who prefers to focus on his students instead of awards and feels more excited about one of his students recognizing him years after they’ve been in his class than having some stranger stand up in front of a crowd of five hundred people to read off his achievements. 

A peal of laughter proceeds a high-pitched squeal in the hallway and Jensen rises from the bed to investigate. Jared’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to see a message from their oldest daughter, Emily.

_You’re going to do great! Wish I could be there! <3 _

Jared smiles.

Four months ago, he and Jensen left the younger kids with his folks so they could drive her up to her college dorm. She is only a three-hour drive away, and she calls almost every day to share her newest college-life discovery, but it’s still hard to let go. Emily was their first baby girl and now, she’s in _college…_

Fighting back the tears that have been threatening to fall since they waved goodbye to her the day before her classes started, Jared clears his throat and walks downstairs. 

In the living room, Danny and Nova are reclining on the couch while _101 Dalmatians_ plays on the TV. The younger of the twins-- by a whopping _two minutes_ \-- is curled up with her favorite pink blanket, safely tucked under her older brother’s arm. 

Danny pulls his gaze away from the movie when he sees the alpha standing in the doorway. 

“You guys getting ready to head out?” he says. 

“Pretty soon,” Jared replies, walking over to give his daughter a kiss. Danny hasn’t asked for a goodnight kiss since he turned thirteen two years ago, but Nova is still young enough that she likes receiving affection from both of her parents. 

Jensen enters the room with Mina in his arms and Stella trudging behind him. It’s obvious they’ve gotten in trouble. 

“... but next time you need to ask first, okay?” he says, tilting his head so he can meet Mina’s, “It’s not nice to just take things without asking, sweetheart. And Stella--”

Stella heaves a sigh as she crawls up onto the couch next to her sister. Nova huffs when Stella immediately tries to steal her blanket. 

“-- you know the rules. If you can’t share your toys, we’ll give them to someone who can.” 

“But she didn’t ask!” Stella protests. 

Jensen keeps his voice calm. “I understand that, Stella. I already talked with her about it. Now, I’m talking with you.” 

With an exaggerated huff, she crosses her arm and pouts, “It’s not fair-- Emily doesn’t have to share _her_ toys!” 

Jared steps in to intervene as he helps Jensen into his coat after the omega hands Mina over to Danny. “Stella--enough. Emily _did_ have to share her toys. _Danny_ did, _Nova_ does, _Mina_ does. Everyone has to share. But since it’s causing such a big fuss, why don’t we just put that toy away for a while.” 

“No!” 

“Are you going to share with your sister?” Jared asks, pulling on his gloves and bending down to give Mina a kiss. He crouches down in front of Stella. “Stella, answer me, please.” 

_“Ugh! Fine! I’ll share my stupid toys!”_

Jensen, who’s standing behind the couch with his hands resting on Danny’s shoulders, was just about to give Nova a kiss when Stella yells. 

“ _Stella Marie_!” 

She wilts under the omega’s scrutiny, looks at her papa instead. But Jared is just as shocked. 

“ _Excuse_ me?” he says, eyebrows up near his hairline. 

_“I’ll share my toys…”_ Stella mumbles. 

“Uh-huh... _Watch your mouth.”_

Jensen glances at his watch, says to his mate, “Honey? We should probably get going.” 

Jared stands up and follows him over to the door that leads to the garage. “Alright, Danny-- Dad and I both have our phones if you need to get a hold of us, but if for some reason you can’t, call Aunt Megan and she’ll come over. 

“We should be back by ten at the latest, but if the weather’s looking bad, we’ll leave early.” 

Jensen speaks up, “Girls, be good for Danny, okay? Bedtime is _still_ eight-thirty even when we’re gone so don’t try anything. Danny? Eleven.” 

They’re about to step out the door when the children call out behind them. 

_“Good luck, Papa!”_

Jared turns back to smile at them. “Thanks, guys. Love you!”


	2. Chapter 2

When his sisters insist on watching  _ Frozen _ for the third time, Danny groans. “C’mon, guys, can’t you pick something else?  _ Preferably without music… _ ” he mutters under his breath. He has a headache and the girls’ movie choice isn’t helping matters. 

Not to mention the fact that he has an essay due on Monday and he’s barely started on it… 

“I wanna watch Frozen!” Stella shouts, placing her hands on her hips. 

Mina joins in, screaming “ _ Olaf! _ ” at the top of her lungs. 

“Alright,  _ fine! _ Just-- cut it out would ya?” His head is throbbing in his hands. 

“Danny? Are you okay?” A small voice asks. 

Danny looks up to see Nova frowning at him. “I’m okay, Nov’. Don’t worry about it.” 

The girls thankfully quiet down after he turns on the movie so he’s able to concentrate on his paper. He’s supposed to be reading some stupid book about some guy who did something in history, but the words keep blurring before his eyes. 

He blinks hard before sliding his laptop onto the table so he can curl up on the couch. He sends a text to his friend Ryan, asking about the dance. Danny had been planning to ask Rachel to dance with him tonight, but now, she’ll probably never even know he exists… 

_ How’s the dance? Rachel there? _

When Elsa dramatically rips her glove off on the TV, Mina copies her and Danny laughs. One thing about having so many siblings-- it’s never boring. 

His phone vibrates with Ryan’s answer. He looks down and feels his last thread of hope snap. 

_ Just arrived with Ricky.  _

_ Enjoying Frozen?  _

Danny rolls his eyes. His best friend knows his family way too well. 

_ Fuck you.  _

Before he sends the snarky reply, Danny checks over his shoulder. His dad would kill him if he knew Danny cursed like this with his friends. But geez-- he is almost old enough to drive! So, he should be able to talk the way he wants, too. 

_ Haha you wish _

Ryan’s last message has him rolling his eyes. “Idiot,” he chuckles. 

Stella turns to glare at her brother. “She’s not an idiot! She’s in  _ love _ !” 

“What?” Danny says. His confusion clears when he realizes she thinks he was talking about the character in the movie. “Stel, I was talking about Ryan...not Anna.” 

“Oh. Good.” She tosses her braid over her shoulder before turning back to the movie. Definitely the more dramatic of the twins-- hell, out of all of his sisters-- Stella is the one who usually tires Danny out the fastest. It’s exhausting keeping up with her constant mood swings. 

Thank God he’ll be long out of the house by the time she enters puberty… 

Gently nudging Nova so he can stand up from the couch, Danny asks if anyone needs anything. “I’m heading to the kitchen to get a refill. You guys still good?” 

Nova nods, quietly snuggling deeper into her blanket. Stella loudly shushes him--her eyes glued to the movie. His youngest sister flails her sippy cup so he grabs it from her. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll get you some more juice.” 

In the kitchen, Danny yawns, wondering how long it’ll take before his sisters fall asleep. Nova looks to be half-way there already, but Mina and Stella are still invested in the movie. He pops the tab on a can of Coke and takes a long sip, grimacing at the weird feeling in his stomach. 

Not wanting to ruin Pops’ big night, he didn’t mention it to his parents before they left. 

He doesn’t feel sick exactly just...uncomfortable. Like no matter how he sits on the couch, everything feels cramped and achy. 

Danny’s just about to rejoin his sisters when a sharp pain lances through his abdomen. It steals his breath and tears immediately pool in his eyes. 

_ “AGH!”  _

Mina’s cup drops from his hand as Danny collapses onto the floor, both hands wrapped around his stomach. 

* * *

Jared’s just about to walk on stage to accept the award for ‘Teacher of the Year’ when Jensen yelps beside him. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Jared asks, concerned by his mate’s unexpected outburst. 

“ _ Jare... We have to go. Something’s--”  _ T he omega grits his teeth and pants through the intense pain coming from one of their pups.  _ “Something’s wrong…”  _

Jared immediately forgets about the award...the ceremony… the dozens of people watching them... All that matters is his mate and his pups. 

“Who?” The alpha asks, his heart in his throat. 

Jensen clings to his sleeve. _“Jare--It's_ _ Danny." _


	3. Chapter 3

“What was that?” Nova asks, sitting up on the couch. 

Her twin shushes her-- it’s almost to her favorite part… “He probably just dropped something.” 

When Danny’s scream echoes through the empty house, all three girls exchange a look. Stella grabs Mina’s hand and they run towards the kitchen with Nova leading the way. 

“Danny?!” 

The fifteen-year-old is lying on the floor, curled into a ball. He's panting heavily, his chest struggling to keep up with the pace. His face contorts when he cries out again. 

“ _ AAAHHH!” _ As soon as the cramp lets up, Danny calls to his sister, _“Stel, c-call D-Dad...”_

Stella’s frozen to the spot though, unable to look away from her brother as he tenses up again. 

Nova shoves past her to kneel beside Danny. She picks up his head and places it in her lap, dabbing at his face with a corner of her blanket. Danny twists the excess material in his fist. 

A whimpering sound draws Stella’s attention and she looks down to see her little sister. Mina’s eyes are wide with terror and she’s wet herself. “It’s--” Stella swallows, trying to be brave for her sister. “It’s okay, Mina. Danny’s gonna be okay--” 

When the phone on the wall rings, all three girls jump. Stella frantically shoves a chair over to the wall so she can reach it. 

“H-hello?” 

_ “Stella, baby, where’s Danny?” _ Papa’s voice is frantic and she can hear someone making loud noises in the background. 

“He’s--he’s on the floor...P-Papa,  _ I don’t know what to do… _ ” Stella’s lip quivers and a tear drips down her cheek. She’s supposed to be brave, but she’s scared. 

_ “It’s okay, baby--Daddy and I are on our way. Can you give the phone to Danny? We need to talk to him.”  _

“I- I don’t know. He’s really s-sick, Papa...W-What’s wrong with him?”

Daddy’s voice comes on the line. “ _ Stella, sweetheart, I know--”  _ Jensen pauses to breathe through the secondhand pain he’s feeling,  _ “I know you’re scared. But I need you to be my big girl right now. Can you-- Can you do that for me?”  _

Stella nods before climbing off of the chair. “O-okay.” She approaches Nova and kneels beside her so she can hand the phone to their brother. Mina sniffles loudly behind them and Stella lifts her arm to accept her little sister into a hug. 

“D-Dad?” 

_ “Daniel-- thank God... Are you alright? What’s going on?”  _

“I d-don’t know-- _ AAGGGHHH! _ ” Danny clenches the phone so hard he fears it may crack when another cramp squeezes his insides. “... _ D-Dad, it h-hurts so bad…” _

_ “I know. I know, it does. Try to breathe with me, baby-- You gotta breathe.”  _

Danny sobs into the phone, “ _ Make it stop...! _ ” 

_ “Oh, sweetheart-- I wish I could…”  _ Jensen breaks off into a sob and Jared reaches for the phone. 

_ “Daniel, listen to me. We’re on our way, okay? But you have to try to relax. The more you tense up, the worse it will hurt.”  _

Danny does his best to follow the alpha’s instructions but the pain is getting worse. Whereas before it was mostly in his stomach, now, it’s moved lower.

_ “Stella? Can you hear me?”  _

Stella, who has been rocking Mina to quiet her, grasps the phone when she hears her papa call her name. “I’m here, Papa.” 

_ “Daddy and I are stuck in traffic so I need you girls to help your brother, okay? I’m going to tell you what to do.”  _

Stella wipes the tears off of her face. “Okay,” she says, “what do I do?” 

_ “Send Nova into the bathroom to get a towel. She needs to wet it in the bathtub and then bring it back out to cover Danny.”  _ Jared waits until he hears Stella relay his instructions to her sister before he continues. 

_ “Good girl. Okay, now I need you to go to Daddy’s nightstand and look for a red bottle.”  _

She races down the hallway past Nova, who’s carrying the towel into the kitchen. The door to her parent's bedroom slams as she runs over to her daddy’s nightstand. “Okay, I got it. Now what?” 

_ “You have to press down on the lid and turn to open it. Can you get it? If not, take it back to your brother.”  _

It takes her a few tries, and she has to lay the phone on the bed, but finally, the lid comes off. She peers inside and sees the white pills Daddy takes whenever he feels really bad. 

“Do I give some to Danny?” she asks. 

_ “That’s right. But you only need two, Stel. Two.”  _

After she grabs two little pills, Stella runs back into the kitchen. She crashes onto the floor beside Danny. Nova laid the soaked towel over his body and is now covering his fist with her small hand. Mina is sitting by his face, petting his hair. Both of them have tear-tracks on their faces.

“Is he supposed to be shaking?” Stella asks, worried they might have made him worse. 

_ “It’s okay, he’s just a little cold. Did you give him the medicine?”  _

“Danny, Papa says you’re supposed to take these, okay? They’ll make you feel better.” 

Danny raises his hand to accept the pills from his sister but another pain ratchets through his body before he can take them. 

_ “Stella? What happened? Did he take them?”  _

“He-he dropped ‘em.  _ I think he’s getting worse! _ ” 

_ “Okay, alright, it’s okay, Stella. We’re going to help him feel better. Alright?”  _

“Okay,” Stella sniffles. Her hand shakes when she retrieves the pills. “I- I got em’.” 

_ “Okay, you’re doing great, honey. Now, is there anything he can drink nearby? He’s going to need something to wash them down.”  _

Stella looks frantically around the kitchen floor until she spots the abandoned sippy cup. “Nova, grab that. We need it.” 

Nova looks at the sippy cup, confused. After a moment though, she reaches over to grab it. She reassures Mina that she’ll get it back later before handing it to Stella. 

_ “Alright, this is the hard part,”  _ Jared tells her, releasing a puff of air. Jensen grabs his hand, squeezes. “ _ You need to prop his head up so he won’t choke when he swallows the pills. Then, ask your sister to hold his mouth open so you can put them inside. Once you do that, you’ll need to help him take a drink.”  _

“But he might bite me!” 

_ “He might. But- Stella- honey, we need you to do this. Danny needs you right now.”  _

Nova listened while their papa talked so she’s already lifted Danny’s head onto her lap. She waits for Stella to get the pills ready then helps Danny keep his mouth open after the latest cramp. 

“Okay, Stel, he’s ready!” 

Stella takes a deep breath-- the medicine in one hand and Mina’s sippy cup in the other. “On three, okay?” she says, meeting her brother’s pained gaze. He nods and gathers the blanket into his hands. 

“One…”

_ “Two…”  _ Jared counts with her. 

_ “Three!”  _ Stella shoves the pills into Danny’s mouth then forces the mouthpiece of the sippy cup between his lips. 

Danny chokes on the sudden rush of apple juice and turns his head to cough. A bit of juice dribbles out of the side of his mouth, but the pills make it down. 

Nova cleans his mouth off with her blanket. 

_ “Did he take them?” _

Stella totally forgot about the phone until Papa spoke up. “Yeah, yeah, he did.” 

_ “Oh, thank God. Okay, he should fall asleep soon. We’ll be home in about fifteen minutes, okay? You did good, Stella. You did such a good job.”  _

After their parents hang up so Jared can safely get them home, the girls make Danny as comfortable as possible on the kitchen floor then curl up beside him. 

_ “It’s okay, Danny. We’re here,” _ Nova whispers. 

_ “Yeah, we’ll take care of you…”  _ Stella adds, adjusting Mina so she can hold onto the hem of their brother’s shirt. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen finally make it home.

_ “DANIEL?!” _ Jensen’s voice breaks the silence that has fallen over the house. 

Stella jumps up and runs over to her parents.  _ “Daddy! Papa!” _ Jared scoops her up into his arms while Jensen runs for the kitchen. 

“It’s okay, baby girl, we’re home…” 

_ “I-I was so so scared!”  _ Stella cries, clinging to Jared. 

In the kitchen, Jensen spots his son and falls to his knees beside him. Nova and Mina scurry over to Jared. “ _Shit! Daniel, look at me! Danny, come on-- it’s Dad!”_

Danny opens his eyes when he hears his dad’s voice above him. 

_“Oh, thank God!”_ Jensen pulls the teen into his arms, enveloping him in a tight hug. He cries into Daniel’s hair, exchanging a look with his husband. 

“Dad...what’s h-happening to m-me?” Danny’s still shivering despite the being covered with the pink blanket a while ago. 

Jensen leans back to meet his son’s eyes. They’re the same hazel as his mate’s. “Danny-- Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks when Danny tries to stand up. 

“I don’t... _feel so good…_ ” 

The omega remains on his knees with one arm wrapped around Danny’s shoulders. He calls over to his mate, “Jared, hand me the bin--” Once Jared has handed it over, Jensen holds it in front of their son. 

Danny curls forward, feeling the familiar cramping in his stomach. But this time, he throws up while his dad cards his fingers through his hair. 

_ “Shhh, I’ve got you. You’re okay…”  _ Jensen murmurs, wishing there is something more he could do. 

After the omega felt their son’s distress during the award's ceremony, Jensen and Jared hastily excused themselves to get home. And in the car, Jensen finally realized what was wrong. 

Their fifteen-year-old son is presenting-- as an omega... if Jensen’s memory of his own presentation is anything to go by. 

He still remembers the night it happened. 

Jensen was at dinner with his family and a girl from his class when he suddenly started feeling off. It’s hard to explain, but Jensen just  _ knew _ something was wrong. And then the pain hit him-- agonizing cramps that made him scream bloody murder in the middle of the crowded restaurant. 

Because he was the first Ackles omega, the family didn’t know it was normal behavior during a presentation. 

Josh had been the one to hold Jensen’s hand and tell him to squeeze whenever he felt a cramp while their dad rushed to get the car. His mother and Mack quickly told Jensen’s friend that she needed to call someone to come get her then handled the bill.

For almost half an hour, the painful cramping hadn’t let up-- not during the car ride home, not after he was laid out on his bed. And then, just when Jensen thought it couldn't get worse, he started vomiting. 

“Just breathe… you’re alright.” 

Danny struggles to breathe through the intense waves of vomit exploding from his mouth and nose. He removes one hand from the trash can to grip his dad’s leg and Jensen covers it with his own. 

All three of the girls are crying seeing their brother so ill. Jensen lifts his head to talk to his mate. “Jare, take ‘em into the living room. They don’t need to see this.” 

“You gonna be okay?” Jared asks, bending down to hoist Mina into his free arm. Stella still has her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Yeah, just… come back after to help me get him into the bathroom.” 

“Alright.” He jostles the two girls in his arms before catching Nova’s eye. She’s holding onto his shirt. “C’ mon, girls, let’s go put Frozen on.” 

Stella is surprisingly the one who argues. “But what about Danny?” 

Jared smiles at her. “Daddy’s going to take good care of him.” 

Once he gets the girls settled on the couch, with plenty of reassurances and sweet kisses, Jared walks back into the kitchen to help Jensen with their son. He crouches down and waits until Danny’s arm slips over his shoulders before he stands. 

“Hang on, kiddo…” 

Jensen follows them down the hall and into the bathroom where he turns the water on to fill the tub. They quickly work together to strip Danny down to his boxers. Jared holds him steady and convinces him to take a sip of water while Jensen removes his shoes, socks, and shirt. He steps into the tub then sits down so Jared can set Danny down in front of him. 

“Hand me that washcloth. I’m going to see if I can get his temp to come down.” 

Jared blindly follows his mate’s instructions. He has no idea what’s going to happen-- Alphas don’t present the way omegas do. 

He wonders why Jensen got in with Danny until he sees the death grip their son has on him. Maybe it gives the presenting omega comfort to be near family members? Or maybe it’s just nice to have something to hold onto… 

_ “P-P-Pops?” _ Danny’s teeth are chattering so badly he’s afraid he may just bite his tongue off. 

“I’m here,” Jared says, kneeling beside the tub. He strokes Danny’s dark hair out of his eyes. 

_ “A-Are the-the g-g-girls ok-k-kay?”  _ Danny asks, turning his head so he can look at Jared. Jensen kisses the top of his head, immensely proud of how well their son is handling all of this. 

The alpha nods. “Yeah, buddy. They’re okay. How are you doing?”

Danny jerks forward, vomit dripping down his chin to land on his bare chest. Jensen uses the wet cloth to wipe their son’s chin.  _ “Shhhh…”  _

_ “Mm...y-yeah...n-n-not so g-good…”  _ Danny says, finally answering Jared’s question. He rests his head against his dad’s chest and closes his eyes, feeling exhausted. 

Jared looks up to his mate. Jensen’s brow is drawn and the fear is still in his eyes, but it’s nowhere as prominent as it was back at the event center. 

“I’m going to go check on the girls. Call if you need me, okay?” 

His omega nods before yawning. “I will.” 

“Do you need anything before I go?” Jared asks, stroking Jensen’s jaw. 

“No, I’m okay now that we’re home... You should probably try to get the girls to bed

before soon. It’s been a long day.”

Jared snorts as he stands back up. “You got that right… But they did good, Jensen.” 

Jensen gives him a tired nod. “Yeah, they did. I just wish they hadn’t had to...” he sighs, 

“They’re growing up too fast, Jare…” 

The alpha leans down to kiss his mate’s forehead. “We knew it was going to happen sooner or later, babe. We got off lucky when Emily presented as a beta.” 

“Yeah… I s’pose you’re right… Go, tuck the girls in. Tell them I love them.” 

After Jared leaves, Jensen readjusts so he can wrap his arms over Danny’s chest. He rests his cheek on the presenting omega’s hair and sighs.  _ “I’m so sorry, baby… I never wanted this for any of you...”  _

_ “But I’m right here, okay? Daddy’s here and he’s got you. I’m going to help you through this, Danny… I promise.”  _


End file.
